


Signs of Ownership

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [44]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Jealous Kurt, M/M, Romance, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: When Blaine volunteers for a local kids' theater group, another volunteer has his eye on him. When Kurt catches wind of a few choices comments the man has made (one, in particular, about how Kurt doesn't own Blaine), Kurt puts a plan into action to prove just how wrong he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt 'sign', and inspired by lilinas's Bitchmas prompt 'decorate'. This was just an opportunity to show some ways Kurt deals with the people who don't feel the need to respect his and Blaine's relationship, but in a true Dominant fashion (i.e. NOT beating the crap out of someone else, even though Kurt really really wants to xD). With power comes responsibility, and this is one of the ways Kurt uses his. We'll see more of how Kurt "asserts his Dominance over others" in later one-shots.

When Kurt asked Blaine what he wanted for Christmas, Blaine asked his Dom for only one thing.

Permission.

Eager to be back around kids again, if only for Christmas break, Blaine asked Kurt if he could volunteer some of his time to a local, underfunded, afterschool theater group, helping them put together their production of _A Christmas Carol_. Blaine had learned about the group while he was teaching, and had always wanted to lend them a hand. From the high school students who volunteered, Blaine had heard that they had blessedly little in the way of supplies – few to no new costumes, barely any props, using recycled sets until they just about fell to pieces. With so many other theater programs for kids in the city, this one was consistently overlooked, leaving the kids who relied on it stuck between a rock and a hard place. Other free programs nearby had waiting lists a mile long, while others charged a tremendous fee. If this program disappeared, the community would be left with nothing. Blaine hoped that maybe a bit of his newfound (if minor) star power could do the trick in helping to arouse interest.

Kurt approved wholeheartedly of Blaine’s request. He loves this side of Blaine – his selfless, compassionate side, especially where it pertains to children. It makes Kurt think of what an incredible father Blaine will be someday.

And if Kurt is lucky, he’ll be able to witness it firsthand.

Kurt does not, however, approve of the company Blaine has to keep - one man in particular who volunteered to work behind the scenes.

Kurt wants to break his neck.

Kurt doesn’t know who the man thinks he is. He claims to be involved in “professional theater”, too, but Kurt’s never heard of him. The man’s got it into his head that Blaine is “on the market”, when that obviously couldn’t be further from the truth. It’s not as if Kurt and Blaine are subtle about their relationship. Kurt rides with Blaine in the taxi to the school almost every day, he sticks around when he can, they eat dinner together constantly, and then Kurt picks him up after. They make-out on the street corner waiting for their cab, they hold hands everywhere they go…

But none of that seems to matter to this asshole. He actually went the step of telling Blaine (during downtime between scenes) that Kurt’s “displays of affection” are insecurity manifest; that Kurt is staking his claim in public, and in a vulgar manner, too. He followed that up with the flippant remark that Kurt can “piss on Blaine all he wants”, but that doesn’t mean he _owns_ Blaine.

But this man, who means nothing, doesn’t quite understand just how untrue that statement is.

Because if he had the chance to see Blaine beneath his clothes, which he’d only get over Kurt’s dead and decaying body, he’d realize that Kurt’s seals of ownership decorate every inch of Blaine’s skin.

Kurt signs his name with cane marks under the curve of Blaine’s ass.

He signs his name with his teeth embedded in the soft skin of Blaine’s stomach.

He signs his name with the pointed ends of Blaine’s favorite meat tenderizer pounding into his right ass cheek.

He signs his name with the monogrammed plug up Blaine’s ass and the engraved cage locked over his cock.

But since none of that matters to a person who sees a year-plus-long commitment by two men in love _negotiable_ , most importantly of all, Kurt signs his name to a hefty sponsorship check, along with his own pledge to donate all of the baked goods the program will need to sell for the run of the show, that so swiftly gets the man assigned to administrative duties, which, for Blaine, is one of the best two-fold presents of them all.


End file.
